


Latex Lease

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Atlas Corp, Brainwashing, Hypnosis, Latex, Reprogramming, idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: One of Atlas Corp's idols has run her course. Time to reinvent her with a perverse bend, giving her a new lease on life.
Kudos: 19





	Latex Lease

Atlas Corp, the mega-sized corporation that’s spread its tendrils into every single sector imaginable, is known for all the strange yet compelling products it produces. It’s also known for the office environment and how killer it is, yet how strangely high employee satisfaction is. Many would raise an eyebrow at that, but any that have seem to vanish a couple of days after they show skepticism.

One of the lesser known sectors that the corporation has business in, is the Idol sector. Where young girls with talents and visual appeal put their skills to the use and sing their heart out, charming boys and girls of all ages with their songs. Of course, this is all a marketing front and in the end all of the proceeds that their songs earn go straight to the corporations that own them, but the people that buy their music definitely think they support the girls themselves.

Thanks to the way this system is set up, there’s a certain need for idols to share rivalries with one another. This way, their storylines can be built upon and manufactured so that the customers can be even more invested. More investment leads to more sales, and more sales leads to a bigger budget in regards to advertising these girls. It’s a closed circle that ends up making everyone happy.

But when the girls think that they’re not cut out for that kind of interpersonal sabotage, their views and chances to sing tank. Even if they’re not actively rebelling against this system, they still end up losing out on their growth if they don’t play into the storylines at hand.

This was why a young and coming star, Shiny Shiina, found herself standing in the middle of her unit’s manager’s office, looking at the floor with a bit of fear lingering on her expression. This was the first time she had been called in, so she was fearing for her life. She had heard all the scary stories about what happened to girls that got called in for a talk with the manager, and she thought she’d be next…

“Do you know why I’ve called you into my office, Shiina?” The redheaded manager, more commonly known as the head of Marketing and Fashion for Atlas Corp, Suzaku, pushed her scary glasses up on the bridge of her nose to make the light reflect off the lenses a little more.

Shiina shook her head slightly, lifting it up as she looked around. She tried to find something that might clue her in to what might happen to her, but the only thing that stood out… was the young lady that was waiting at the side of the desk, with her black hair and drill-shaped side-ponytail being the only thing that stood out about her in particular.

“You’re clueless, huh. Leave it to a common kind of girl to not understand what she’s dealing with, whether it’s in business or being an idol.” Suzaku said as she shuffled through a few papers on her desk, clearing her throat as she looked straight into the young idol’s eyes. “Listen. Shiina. You know how we’ve been setting your friends up against one another, making them sing against each other and try to get to the top?”

The brown-haired idol nodded slightly as she tugged down on her pink and frilly skirt, a nervous tic she adopted since she was a child. “I, I do. I just don’t see the point in making us fight. Aren’t we supposed to be friends that sing together, shining ever-brightly on the stage as one?” She asked, vocalizing her worries.

“No, that’s not what you’re supposed to do as a team.” The redheaded woman replied as she got up from her chair, practically towering over the younger girl while showing off her beauty at the same time, the feather-themed fiery dress she wore complimenting her form perfectly. “Or at least, not yet. The best way for a team to shine the brightest is to go through adversity. Whether that’s from facing a stronger and more appealing rival, or by getting pitted against each other until you’ve all been polished and understand what your strengths and weaknesses are as an individual. Then, and only then, can your teamwork brighten up the audience as you sing.”

Shiina gripped the bottom of her skirt tightly as she stood up herself, having to look up at the taller manager due to being on eye-level with the latter’s breasts instead of her face. “T-That’s not right at all! An idol’s purpose is to sing and make people feel better! Not to fight against each other! We’re supposed to be friends that build on each other, not…” She trailed off, sweat slowly dripping down her brow as a strange warmth started to wrap around her…

“You really are that naivé.” Suzaku muttered as she looked to her drill-tailed assistant. “Sayaka, if you would be so kind as to get the outfit I custom-ordered from those two? I think Shiina would like a gift to help her out in these trying times.”

Sayaka nodded, walking over to one of the closets lining the wall as she started digging through the clothes within. The suited girl occasionally looked back at her boss to confirm if she was grabbing the right outfit, placing it back on the racks if she grabbed the wrong one. 

This went on for a couple of minutes before she finally pulled something shiny and stretchy looking from the closet, and she finally got a nod aimed at her by the older woman. “Lady Suzaku, if I may?” She started asking once she came over, clearing her throat as she kept her words to a minimum. “Why has Lady Byakko and Lady Seiryu made so many outfits for you?”

“Favors, mostly. They’re wizards in their own right when it comes to figuring out tech and how the body works, but they’re awful in a straight confrontation. Who do you think recruited all of their employees?” She simply explained, leaving the assistant to nod and stand at attention, hoping that she wouldn’t be a bother for what came next…

Shiina had kept silent, but once the outfit was laid out on the table, she started blushing all across her pretty little face. “H-hold on, that’s… You wouldn’t… Oh my goodness…” She muttered in quick succession, wondering just what might be cooking inside her manager’s mind. Most likely something overtly perverted, just like a certain friend of hers that always liked to play with her body.

Why else would she have grabbed what looked to be a latex bodysuit that covered everything except for her lips?

“You’ll be wearing this from now on, Shiina. Your popularity as an idol, and in particular your appeal as the every-day girl, has reached rock bottom. By reinventing your image as a perverted girl that dons nothing but her second layer of skin, not even exposing a thing about her face except the lips that lets her song ring true, will give you enough of a push to reach back into the spotlight. Not just that, but since you’re now alienating your friends, they’ll be pushing to return you to normal, not realizing that there’s nothing normal left about you.” Suzaku explained very pointedly, pushing her glasses up once more as the glare hid her eyes, and any emotion that might linger in them. “It’s time to say goodbye to your life, Shiina.”

The young idol was… well, shocked would be an understatement. The sweat that ran down her brow from the anticipation mixed with her fearful tears. “I can’t just… You can’t just make me change like that! I’m a human! I have rights, I have dreams! I’m not just a toy for you all to mess with! This can’t be allowed, it can’t!”

“Sayaka, if you would be so kind.” The redheaded manager ignored the pleas from the panicked girl, as she looked towards her aide who merely nodded in response. “Good Girl.” she said, emphasizing both words with a curled and explicitly malicious smile.

A simultaneous shiver ran down both girls’ spines as they heard those words, with the idol twitching and trembling as it bounced around in her head. “N-No, I… I’m not, you can’t…” She muttered over and over, her mind sent into disarray by those two words…

While the idol was busy trying to overcome the chaos that her mind had become, she didn’t notice that the drill-tailed girl had moved behind her, leaning across her shoulder to bite into her earlobe. Just enough to make her break from her trance and feel embarrassment wash over her. 

Before she had a chance to ask what the girl was doing, those two words rung through her head once more, courtesy of a gentle whisper. “Shiina’s a Good Girl.” Sayaka had whispered, paralyzing the girl completely thanks to the intimacy of the whisper. With this, it would be impossible for her to resist anything the two would do to her, regardless of how much her heart wanted them to stop.

...Or did it want them to stop? She couldn’t tell for sure. Not even as the black-haired girl carefully pulled her puffy dress off her, leaving her in a surprisingly modest set of bra and granny panties, something that was kept particularly hidden by the frills and fluff in the bottom parts of the dress. She was actively working against upskirts, all thanks to her silly beliefs.

Her mind was gradually being rewritten thanks to the words bouncing around in her mind. Her heart’s feelings were invalidated as those beliefs that she held really did feel silly. She was an idol, the only thing that mattered was the cheers from the audience. So what if she was going to throw the other idols under the bus? They should just sing better if that was the case, challenge her absolute dominance of the stage…

While Shiina’s mind was being rewired by the whisper, Sayaka was taking particular care in redressing her in the form-fitting latex. Getting the feet on wasn’t an issue, and neither was slipping it up her thighs to keep both of those legs covered. In fact, getting most of it on her wasn’t an issue since her body was relatively thin compared to the woman that had been used to model it. “...Lady Suzaku? Did Lady Seiryu model it after herself?” The aide asked, still keeping her speech to a minimum…

“Does it matter? Knowing what she’s put in it, she’ll fit the suit once she’s fit into it. Come on, continue, don’t let your thoughts distract you, Good Girl.” The redheaded manager used the magic words, causing another spike of pleasure to run through the aide’s head. It was impossible to not continue her task after that, a subtle smile coating her face…

Once there was nothing left besides the head-shaped hood, it was carefully slid onto the girl’s head. Unlike the rest, this one did have a bit of trouble fitting on as the shape of the original model’s head was quite different from the one that the idol had, but a tug and a pull here and there made it fit as it should. With her puckered lips, still red and cute as ever, keeping the only hope aligned with the proper part of her face.

Now that it was fitted onto the girl, the latex made a brief suction noise, before it suddenly snapped shut around any open crevice within the suit. The shiny, sticky and pure-black fabric was now clinging to Shiina’s body like a second layer of skin, with her assets being emphasized thanks to them. In fact, to the keen eye, both her ass and her tits had managed to push out just a little bit more to make her stand out. She wasn’t a normal girl any longer after all, that extra appeal was necessary.

To complete the change in looks, Sayaka pulled out a single lipstick, with the color of the stick matching the latex. Carefully applying it to the puckered lips, she avoided smearing any of the color onto the latex, leaving the formerly normal idol with a brand new aesthetic. Sure, it didn’t seem like she could see thanks to a lack of eyeholes, and breathing through her mouth might just seem improbable… but at the same time, if it really was just another layer of skin, then there shouldn’t be an issue.

In the place of the idol that had been struggling against the changes that were going to happen to her persona, the changes that would change her on a fundamental level and rip away anything she considered an important part of herself… stood what was essentially a latex-clad doll, seemingly petrified and forever encased in a beautiful layer of shiny black that would keep her beauty until the day her spirit gave in. Keyword there being seemingly, because her mind, filled with that one compliment, was still racing…

“Shiina? Can you hear me? Tell me how you feel, now that you’ve been given a new lease on life.” Suzaku spoke up while she took a seat on her chair once more, looking at the black-clad beauty with a brief smirk hidden behind her hands…

A deep and sensual moan left those plush black lips as Shiina began to move once more, her shiny body reflecting the light shone upon her. “I’ve never felt better…” She mused, an added edge of eroticism added to her voice as she slowly stepped towards the desk, seemingly able to see it despite the fact that her eyes were covered by that latex ‘skin’. “Thank you, my dear Manager. You’ve given me a chance that I never would’ve taken, if I had been like I was before…” She remarked while leaning across the desk, showing off the slight sway that her breasts had despite being pushed up against her chest.

“I only do what’s best for my idols, you should’ve known this ever since you signed on to be a part of this unit.” The redheaded manager replied as she gently ran a hand along the dome-like head of the idol, bringing her thumb down to her lips to let her suck a little on it in a teasing manner. “I think you’ll be able to sway the public to your side from now on, Shiina. But what about your fellow idols? What will you do once they turn jealous?” She showed her support for the girl, while at the same time testing her new determination, just to see how she might react…

The latex-clad idol let out a soft giggle as she turned her back to her manager, her eyes now focusing on the aide that had dressed her. “Them? Why would I worry about them, when they’ve cast me aside for not playing along? If they come up and try to bully me into submission, I’ll just have to show them how fun it is to be wrapped in latex…” She mused, looking over her shoulder for a bit. “You might want to look into the appeal of a full latex unit, manager. Just in case I get a little out of hand.”

“Of course, of course.” Suzaku nodded, before cracking another smirk hidden behind her hands. “Oh, since she’s still here, how about you thank Sayaka for her service? She did help you get dressed like this.” She continued, prompting the drill-tailed girl to immediately blush in response.

Shiina took the hint and planted her lips straight on the black-haired girl’s lips, causing her growing blush to fill her entire face instead. Moments later, she collapsed onto her knees with her eyes flicking between hearts and proper irises. “Consider that your reward, dear. If you want more, you’ll have to come to my show. You’ve got backstage access for life…”

Without another word from either of the two that had worked together to transform her, the idol left the office with a bright and wicked smile on her face. She had new motivation, a new outlook on life, and a self-centered personality that would ensure that she rose to the stars. And if the others dared get in the way, well…

She’d just have to show them who was in charge from that point forward...


End file.
